


【佐久侑】口角的技术

by Watery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watery/pseuds/Watery
Summary: 发烧的宫侑非要给佐久早口交的故事。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	【佐久侑】口角的技术

发烧的宫侑非要给佐久早口交的故事。

门口传来衣服沙沙声和塑料袋摩擦声。宫侑猜这是佐久早回来了，因为他还听到了脱鞋后把鞋子拿起来放在鞋架的声音。  
其实不用猜，他们已经同居两个月了，只不过宫侑现在脑子昏昏沉沉的，思绪十分无厘头——他发烧了，佐久早刚出门给他买了退烧药。

很难想象为什么在佐久早的严加看管下宫侑还会发烧，宫侑猜这可能是因为昨天和日向他们泡温泉，自己喝醉了，跑完还没有披浴巾就在东京的小雪花下和木兔打闹的缘故。  
其实不用猜，就是因为这个。  
“该死的木兔，为什么他没有发烧?”  
宫侑想把脑门上的湿毛巾撤下去，贴着发热的额头，总感觉黏糊糊的很恶心。但是他控制住自己，臣臣会骂他的。  
“但他还是会帮我把毛巾重新盖好，你说对吗？”  
“你在说胡话，宫侑。你现在至少有三十八度。”佐久早把他的毛巾替换了一下。

佐久早像个贤妻良母一样给自己冲泡退烧药。换做平时吃无关紧要的感冒药，他肯定让自己吞糯米纸去了，而且还要离得远远的，还会说:  
“你身上有病毒————臣臣，你什么时候对我好一点?”宫侑把佐久早盖上的毛巾扒拉开，坐起来等他给自己喂药。他注意到佐久早拿的是家里从来没有的宝宝杯。  
“张嘴，别呛到然后吐我身上。”  
“等一下，臣臣，这是婴儿用的杯子，我是成人，你确定吗？”  
“药店只有这个杯了。你如果用家里的杯子……我不想再清理一遍那些杯子了，好吗？吃药。”  
看着宝宝杯，宫侑感到前所未有的抗拒。他决定给佐久早找点麻烦。好不容易他必须认真照顾自己一次，机会难得。

“臣臣，如果你想让我用这个杯子……这是不可能的！”  
“……”  
“我只接受你用嘴喂我。”  
“宫侑，如果你想找麻烦，那你找对人了，我不会用其他东西喂你的。”

宫侑知道会这样，他只是想缠着佐久早一下。等一会佐久早忍不住露出怒色，他就可以高喊欺负病人，然后拿这个压他好几天了。

“我不要，我要你喂我。”  
“我现在就是在喂你。”  
“用嘴！”  
“………………你每天刷牙都是我看着你的，口腔卫生定期做检查。”  
“是的……?”  
“好。”

看着眼前的黑发男子喝了一口宝宝杯的药，设想的幸灾乐祸心情并没有出现，他感到后悔。完了，这下佐久早要拿这个压自己好几天，哦不，好几个月了。

宫侑愣住了。  
佐久早喝完示意了他一下，就过来按住他的后脑勺，看着宫侑的嘴唇示意他把嘴张开。

宫侑乖乖张嘴，但满脑子都是那句“张嘴，别呛到然后吐我身上”。 他半眯着眼，舌头轻轻抵着下槽牙龈。嘴张开的姿势很不妙，咽喉发炎令他有些不舒服，佐久早低垂着睫毛看不见眼神，有些干燥的嘴唇压在宫侑的唇上，有点粗糙，体温过高的宫侑感觉有些凉爽，苦涩的药液顺着被药湿润的嘴唇渡过来，温度很适合饮用，但是进入口腔的时候还是让宫侑微微颤抖了一下。  
佐久早这一口喝的不是很少，宫侑并不习惯用嘴喂药，加上高温的晕感，他基本在佐久早的主导下喝下去，但是药液又卡在微痛的舌根，偏偏这还是最敏感最难以操控的地方，佐久早把舌头伸进来一点，更让他无法强忍着痛下咽。等推开佐久早宫侑才把那口药咽下去，咽喉受刺激咳嗦了好几下。

之前的接吻佐久早都没有这么爽快过。宫侑心想是否因为自己烧糊涂了，这一切都只是臆想。

“我感觉我都要反酸了，臣臣。”

“是你要我喂你的。”

“你让我缓一下，……”

臣臣该不会是生气了?该死。  
一旦宫侑想到这种可能性，就会反思自己的所作所为，然后用自己的方式使自己心安理得。  
这些自己的方式有的时候是买一箱梅干回家，有的时候是不用佐久早提醒就整理房间，诸如此类。  
佐久早其实不容易生气，但是宫侑总想让他觉得和自己在一起是一个正确的选择，其实佐久早并不在意这个——他完全认为和宫侑在一起是个错误，被宫侑麻烦到是承认这段关系必不可少的。只不过他愿意。

“你好没有，得把这些喝完。”宝宝杯里还有些药，看样子一口就能喂完。  
晕乎乎的宫侑又被喂了一口就趁着佐久早去拿白水的功夫跪坐在地上。

————————

“清醒点，你在发烧。”佐久早抓着宫侑的头发把他低下的头拽起来，迫使他望向自己，宫侑抬起头，眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地铺了一层水，额头湿润，鼻尖与脸颊通红，小口地呼着热气，浑身有点没力气似的。  
宫侑正跪坐在佐久早的腿边，手不安分地去解运动裤的系绳。 佐久早拍掉解开系绳的手，去抓罪魁祸首的下巴，把他的脸左右看了一遍，不轻不重地拍了一下脸颊，企图让他清醒过来。  
“烧成这样了还不安分?”  
“臣臣——”  
佐久早感觉宫侑每呼出一口气都是湿的，再过一会就算他不真的上口舔，裤裆也要被他呼出来的气浸湿了，于是他放开手，只是盯着。  
“我发烧了，哪都热，嘴里也很热，但是这样你很会舒服的。”  
佐久早看向别的地方:“宫侑，有病就吃药。”  
“你不能说你没想过，臣臣。”  
佐久早沉默了。  
“就这一次，好吗？”宫侑又拿手去脱佐久早的裤子，这次佐久早只是把手放在宫侑的手上，没有制止他的动作。

到脱内裤的时候佐久早终于有动作了，他制止了宫侑的手，“吃药，懂吗?”  
“臣臣，你都硬了，别说这些有的没的了。”

宫侑去舔包裹着一层布料的佐久早的阴茎，虽然有布包裹着，但是龟头还是很明显，他顺着向下慢慢舔柱身，细密地亲吻睾丸，然后把龟头完整含在嘴里，用口水一点点浸湿包裹的内裤，又小口小口地吮吸，用舌头把前端向上嘴唇轻顶，时不时轻轻磕碰到牙齿。宫侑觉得是自己昏沉的缘故，今天佐久早的阴茎可能比往常要大一圈，卖力地向嘴里塞也不能全部进去。  
还是布料的缘故。

宫侑笨拙地脱掉佐久早的内裤，完全勃起的阴茎看的他有些不寒而栗。平时就是这么大的东西进我身体里吗，宫侑没厘头地想。  
他于是把阴茎全部含入嘴里，让阴茎向深处推动，咽喉发炎突然被刺激到有些痛，舌根的痛楚令宫侑的舌头本能地向上挤压阴茎，这反倒让佐久早呼吸渐渐粗重起来，他轻扶着宫侑的头。  
宫侑感到自己又要干呕。但是无法吞咽口水，于是晶莹的液体从嘴边流出，看着十分淫荡。那东西还没有插到喉咙，只是在舌根压着就令宫侑有些难耐，发烧使他的脑子混沌，只怕是做这事也有些迟钝，他就这样用舌头舔了好几下，才敢慢慢抬起头让阴茎吃进更多。

折腾了几下宫侑才把阴茎全吃进去，但是喉咙发炎很难受，他感觉甚至能感受到龟头血管的跳动，和着佐久早的呼吸声一下一下地撞击宫侑的理性线。他有些痛苦地含着，生理泪水顺着通红的脸颊流了下来。  
佐久早把手伸进他的发丝，把他的头拽开一点，然后轻轻向宫侑口腔里撞。宫侑呜咽一声，手去抓佐久早的小腿，没制住眼泪又流下来。

“是你要给我口的。”  
“抬头看我，宫侑。”

宫侑艰难地看上去，听了佐久早的话又吸了两下嘴里的阴茎，他只感觉这个东西太硬了，想让它快点射在自己嘴里，但他实在脱力了只能勉强含住。

佐久早知道他没力气了，就抓着他的头发小幅度地向喉咙里撞，宫侑的声音都被阴茎压了回去，闷闷地憋在喉咙里，刺痛与潮热令他流出更多泪水，他无力地拽着佐久早小腿的裤子，配合地抬头，有些滑下去时又被佐久早按回来。

宫侑不知道过去了多久，佐久早才把阴茎抽出来，随便撸了几下，拽了一张卫生纸射在上面。而他就跪下地上掐着脖子低头咳的撕心裂肺。

“呜……臣臣?”  
“把漱口水喝了。”

宫侑被佐久早扶上床又喝了些药后就沉沉地睡了过去。

后续:  
为自己这次生病不良行为自责的宫侑承包了家里以后的漱口水购买任务。


End file.
